


your MINE

by Redbird34



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics), Supersons
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Slavery, Underage - Freeform, dont read if you dont like slave master
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbird34/pseuds/Redbird34
Summary: damain and jon are out fighting crim when they get kidnaped and sold to the highest bidder and who is the highest bidder... a bratty 12-year-old rich boy who is going to turn the supersons into supersluts
Relationships: Damian Wayne/ OC, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, jonathan kent/ oc, jonathan kent/damian wayne/oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	your MINE

Crash a wall crumbled down as jon kent aka superboy burst through as he lasered the gun of a robber who held a hostage in his arms. Then from a window came down damian Wayne aka Robin the boy wonder threw a Batarang at another robber who was about to shoot a hostage. 

“Superboy on your left” yelled robin 

Superboy hit a robber across the room. As they supersons kept on fighting the bank robber the last one ran out the back door and jon yelled

“Robin the last one ran into the ally”

As the supersons ran into the ally way they didn’t see the last robber but they saw a van 

“He’s probably in there ill get him,” he said with an assertive look on his face

As jon ran to back of the van door it swung open and there this man with a gas mask as he spread jon with this green gas jon yelled and began to get dizzy as he fell to the floor.

“JON!!!” Damian yelled “YOU STAY AWAY FROM HI mhhgg” 

Damian was cut off by a rag over his mouth he knew the smell it was chloral hydrate damian felt dizzy as he fell to the floor his eyes closing as he saw the man dragging jon into the back of the van …. Damian blacked out

______________________________________________________________________________________

Damian woke up he felt cold when he tried to move he felt his arms tied to a pole he was sitting against. he felt his legs tied together and his mouth was gagged with a cloth all he could see was a pitch-black room with a faint green glow behind him

Suddenly he remembers what happened to him and jon….JON!! He thought to himself as he began to struggle he felt skin brush ageist his arm. He turned his head as far back as he could and his suspicion was correct it was jon unconscious behind him. The only reason he could see jons face in the pitch-black room was due to something around jons neck it was glowing green 

Then as damian snapped out of his still groggy state he realized that it was a kryptonite collar around his neck. Damian spoke 

“Pssh pssh jon wake up jon JON!! “

“Ugggh” was all jon said as he opened his eyes felling weak “where am i why can't i move i”

Jon was cut off by damain “listen jon we where kidnaped i don’t know where we are and you have a kryptonite collar around your neck.”

Jon was silent for a few seconds before he spoke “what are we gonna do” he said with fear in his voice “and why am i so cold”

Just then the lights came on and both jon and damian winced as their eyes adjusted to now very bright room

As damian opened his eyes looking down he realized why they were so cold he was in nothing but his boxers and as he looked at jon he was also in nothing but his underwear then he and jon heard the door open 

As they looked over they saw a guy im black ski mask as he placed a camera in a tripod in front of them the man spoke 

“ Alright listen here you little shits my crew is gone all i gots left is 2 guys and you two ruined our bank hist i out in my money on that shit now you two are going to reimburse me you see im going to sell you two to the highest bidder. Im gonna make a fourche i mean who wouldn’t want batman and supermans sidekicks. So you two are going to sit still and look pretty to the camera alright”

Both damian and jon began to yell into there gags mmpphh was all the guy could hear. they watch as the guy set up a laptop and plugs into the camera and hits a button on his laptop

“That was fast already up to 1000$ and rising mean you kids are gonna make me rich” 

Damian looked at jon and saw the boy holding back tears 

“He must be so terrified he doesn’t have his powers and im sure the kryptonite is hurting him” damina thought to himself 

The guy kept on saying higher and higher numbers 

“4000, 6000 10000 haha ima gonna be so rich”

This went on for some time about 5 minutes and the guy began to choke on his drink when he saw the number pop up on the screen

“We have a winner 1,736.657$ haha ladies and gentlemen unless anyone wants to go higher we have a winner … i guess not sold to user #6108 once you send the money ill have the packages shipped out two you,”

As they guy began jumping up and down as the money went into his account the buys looked at the supersons and put on a gas mask then he filled the room with this gas and both boys again passed out. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

This time jon woke up first he felt crammed he felt damain next to him there where in this mettle box, they whee in a car jon could feel them moving and the car engine running.

“Damian wake up where moving” 

Damian woke up and looked around.

“Jon where are yo-- are you ok he said groggily”

“Im fine but what ganna happen to us” 

“It will be ok jon ill get us out this ok”

Just then the car stopped and they began to feel the box they were moving they could hear talking outside but it was hard to make out but they were in the box for a good while until it was but down. All the talking stopped and they heard the doors close. just then the box was tipped on its side and the two boys came crashing out the box.

They had their hands tied behind there backs and their ankles were tied up as well they couldn’t move but they were able to get themselves upon their knees. As they look around the room, it looked very pristine and nice. The room looked nice than most rooms back at Wayne Manor. it had a mostly brown tone with a massive king size bed and some nice looking sofa chairs there was priceless art along the walls and a crystal chandelier hanging from the top. there was a nice fireplace and carpet rug that felt very soft as damain and job were laying on it.

They heard an Ahem come from a chair in the room both boys looked over to see a boy sitting in the cair wearing a red robe and drinks a cup of something. The boy had blonde hair and looked pretty he had a small mole on the corner of his mouth and his skin was clear he didn’t look any older than 10.

“H...hey kid help us, untie us,” damian told the boy

The boy got up and put down his drink he got up and walked to damian as he approached damian the boy kicked him in the face forcing damain off his knees back onto the floor

“What the hell” was all damian could say 

The boy spoke “ you will NOT call me boy… do you understand you will call me master, after all, i bought you”

The two boys were shaken this kid is the one won the bid the one who gave more than a million dollars that cant be he didn’t even sound like he had started puberty.

Jon spoke “w...what do you mean you bought us”

I mean you my property now you do as i saw without questions and you get a reward you disobey me and you get punished

“Your crazy let us go now and we might let you off easy seeing as your a kid” damian yelled at the boy

“I figured you’d act this i mean the son of the batman … damian Wayne” 

Damian’s eyes went wide as he heard the boy say his name  
“Oh don’t worry damian i don’t care about secret identities and all that but if you try to run or if you try to beat me the whole world will know who you and Batman are the same thing goes for you Jonathan Kent,” he said as he pointed at jon

“W...what are you gonna with us” jon yelled at him “and who are you”

The blond boy began to laugh “right where are my manners you may have heard of my father’s company talabrok steal we supply the world with most of its steal and were the leading company in robotics. I am haru talabrok im 12 and one-day ill take over my father’s company. But till then I want to have all the fun I can and by that i mean I'm going to make you my sluts when im done with you you’ll be begging for me” 

Damian and jon looked at each other and began to laugh uncontrollably at the thought of the tiny twig making them his “sluts”

Haru snapped and pushed a button on a remote he had in his robe pocket. In came these two robots on wheels for legs and thin body the two robots grabbed them and lifted off the ground easily breaking the arm restraints and holding them up not allowing ethir to move.

“Do you like my robots there any early model of some butler robots.” he walked to the two boys and got a pair of scissors from a box on a table. The box seemed to have more things but the boys couldn’t make it out. As haru approached the boys he went to jon first and but to pair of scissors onto jons crotch area and began to cut off his boxers. The 10-year-old jon began to squirm and panic at what was happening 

Haru yelled, “DON'T MOVE unless you want me to circumcised you.” Jon stopped moving and watch in horror as his underwear fell to the ground and he was left completely naked in front of this bratty kid.his arms and leg held spread eagle without his powers.

Both haru and damian stared at jons uncut soft 3-inch dick. His body was thine he looked like a twig he never found a reason to bulk up why would he need to jon would always have his Kryptonian powers… or so he thought he had very little muscle on him and he had no hair anywhere except for his head his pits, chest, and dick wear all hairless.

“Well that’s a little unimpressive i guess that why they call you the BOY of steal.” haru said to jon in a mocking tone haru smiled as he looked at jons cock up close to get a better look. Jon felt strange he was naked and powerless in front of this bratty rich kid and the worst part is damian was right there just watching it all. haru then went to damian 

Haru spoke “I must say im love with my new pets dick it will bring me hours of enjoyment”

Jon gave him a hateful look but didn’t say anything. haru then placed his hand on jons dick and jon gasped at the feeling. haru began to flick jons dick up and down and he began to jerk it off slightly watching it get hard as jon protested haru only smiled as jons cock went from a soft 3 inches to a hard 4 and a half inch cock 

"now that look better," haru said as he gave the hard cock a flick and watch as it bobbed up and down 

"ok now onto you dami-" haru was cut off when he saw that damian was blushing and already hard a clear tent in his underwear not leaving much to the imagination 

"well damian...i was gonna get you hard but i see that jon did that already"

he walked up to damian and pulled up the scissors to Damian underwear as well 

"don't you dear" damain yelled to the boy

"im going to do what i want... here" he got a rag and rammed it into Damian's mouth "im shure that will shut you up," haru said as he began to cut the underwear off him and when they fell haru began to laugh 

"hahaha you've got to be kidding me" he laughed as he stared at damains 3.5inchs dick "your dick is so tiny and you're the oldest one here" he laughed harder as damian blushed 

"l..leav him alone" jon yelled to haru

"oh you're speaking up for you LITTLE friend...we can't have that can we" jon looked a little scared "oh don't be sacred jon the fun is only starting," haru said as he looked at both boys naked and helpless and HARD


End file.
